Rosas
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Presente para Ada! Kurama e Yusuke


N/A: YYH não me pertence...

ROSAS

Rosas amarelas. Vermelhas. Brancas. Róseas. Um cartão branco escrito "de; para" e dois nomes.

De Shuuichi para Yusuke.

-Kurama-

O vento bagunça meus cabelos enquanto caminho resoluto por lugares familiares. O caminho que percorro todo dia rumo à sua casa nunca me parece tão intimidador a não ser neste dia do ano em que eu tomo uma decisão que nunca tenho coragem de levar até o fim.

Noites em claro. Noites ansiosas. Noites pelas quais eu passo todo ano fazendo essas flores para o seu aniversário. Mas elas nunca chegam às suas mãos.

Por falta de coragem minha. Falta de coragem de perder a amizade de tantos anos e que, pra mim, sempre foi mais que isso.

Meus pés continuam me dirigindo instintivamente para sua casa. Enquanto minha cabeça está em outro lugar.

Meus dedos apertam as flores com tal força que os espinhos penetram em minhas mãos e eu nem sinto. Apenas assisto indiferente às gostas de sangue pingando no chão.

Meus pensamentos estão em você.

Quando você me salvou na primeira vez em que nos vimos. Quando éramos apenas inimigos, você estava disposto a dar sua vida... Junto comigo.

Quando lutamos juntos no torneio do mundo espiritual e você salvou a minha vida.

Todos passamos pela vida procurando um sentido. Eu nunca fui exceção, só nunca soube disso. Nunca soube que o grande Kurama Youko jamais passou de um meio garoto e um meio youkai vivendo uma meia vida.

Uma meia vida que só se completa com você. Por isso meu medo dessas flores. De dizer o que eu sinto. De ter perder. Era tudo que eu queria dizer se eu tivesse coragem...

Estou parado à sua porta. Há um bom tempo já. Imerso em pensamentos, nem percebi. Ouço vozes. Risos.

Sinto a minha coragem se esvair enquanto sou invadido por uma insegurança que nunca pensei ter. Sou fraco, penso tristemente contemplando as rosas que eu nunca vou te entregar.

-Yusuke-

O barulho, os risos, as pessoas. Mais uma festa surpresa, minha obrigação de todo ano.

Todos estão aqui menos você. Todo ano você arranja uma desculpa qualquer por não ter aparecido... Já devia ter me acostumado com isso, mas todo ano sinto sua falta.

Ando sem rumo pela casa, trombando ocasionalmente com pessoas que vem me cumprimentar e conversar comigo. Ouço e respondo com metade da atenção, ainda pensando em você.

Me jogo num sofá displicentemente. Me sirvo um copo de Sakê, percebendo o olhar severo da minha mãe.

Pro inferno. Já tenho dezessete anos enquanto ela tem mais de quarenta e nenhuma moral para me dar sermão.

Além disso, vai ser apenas um gole.

Um copo.

Dois.

Meia garrafa.

Nem sei por que bebo tanto. Em parte acho que peguei gosto pela coisa... Com os genes que eu tenho é compreensível. Mas eu me sinto mais alegre, menos triste em saber que você não vai vir.

Eu ainda não entendo. Nós somos amigos, nos falamos sempre. Já não é pretexto o bastante pra você vir?

Tenho um pressentimento. Aos tropeços, vou em direção à porta, ciente dos olhares surpresos por eu não ter caído ainda depois de tudo que eu bebi, nesse quesito, acho que o mérito é do meu sangue meio youkai.

Abro a porta para encontrar ali apenas o vento e o mesmo perfume dos anos anteriores.

Sei que você esteve aqui. Mais um ano em que, quando eu percebo, você já se foi...

Eu sei que você vem aqui. Me pergunto se é para dizer tudo o que eu sempre quis ouvir... E se te falta coragem... Assim como me falta coragem para te dizer que eu sei que você esteve aqui e para te perguntar o por que.

Nesse ponto eu sei que sou covarde em deixar tudo nas suas costas, esperando o ano em que vou abrir essa porta e encontrar você aqui ao invés de perfume e pétalas de rosa espalhadas pelo chão.

Eu sei que você é como eu. Eu sei que você quer dizer alguma coisa... E não sabe como...

E, enquanto isso, nós esperamos. Esperamos fingindo que somos apenas amigos, nada mais. E nada mais queremos.

Até quando?

-FIM-

N/A: Me superei nessa... Que horrível! Ada, honey, me desculpa sério mesmo! Eu acabei deixando o seu presente pra última hora (na verdade eu só percebi na última hora que eu ia viajar e não ia dar pra fazer o seu presente pro dia 11)... Então foi uma coisa feita de última hora (confesso!) com um casal que eu ainda não sei mexer... Então saiu ruim mesmo, mas eu compenso depois... Foi só pra não passar em branco...

Parabéns Ada, te adoro e espero que vc continue bastante tempo nesse mundinho das fics! Tudo de bom pra vc!

Beijos

Lyra


End file.
